


Обратная сила

by Tostermeister



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister
Summary: Если исправить ошибку невозможно, поиск причины может послужить утешением. Или нет.





	Обратная сила

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damngoodcoffee (eva_s)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/gifts).



_сейчас_

\- Это происходит не со мной, - говорит он, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, - не со мной.  
Кажется, что учитель задремал, положив голову ему на колени. Просто спит, и достаточно потрясти его за плечо, чтобы он встряхнулся, провел ладонью по лицу (как смешно он просыпался, и сколько раз Оби-Ван передразнивал его) и спросил, что они будут делать дальше.  
Но никакого дальше уже не было. Осталось только вспоминать, как...

_час назад_

\- Гунганы будут прикрыты с воздуха. Благодаря их действиям мы получим как минимум два часа форы, и даже в самом плохом случае обратно не перебросят больше трети гарнизона. Но придется удивить их; дамы и господа, как насчет угона МТТ?  
Оби-Ван смотрит на руки учителя. Квай-Гон кажется таким спокойным, таким уверенным в успехе, девочку-королеву восхищает его хулиганская спонтанность, Панака безоговорочно принимает план, в котором многовато "если" даже для мастера Живой силы, но руки дрожат. Квай-Гон ставит правый локоть на опору, вычерчивая план наступления.  
\- Оби-Ван, разберешься с пушкой? Поможешь пилотам, а потом успеешь нас догнать. Ваше высочество, мы тем временем...  
Как же учитель удержит меч, думает Оби-Ван с испугом. Ему уже несколько дней снятся тревожные сны, и он опять не может отличить предсказание от кошмара: какие-то немыслимые прыжки в воздухе, ощущение земли, уходящей из-под ног, и яркий красный свет, слепящий глаза. Докучливая чушь, конечно. Они и не в таких переделках побывали, и уставали побольше нынешнего. Все ведь всегда хорошо кончается. 

_Неделя назад_

\- Оби-Ван, - зовет Квай-Гон из своей комнаты, потом, вздохнув, гасит ночник.- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мастер Джинн, - отвечает Оби-Ван церемонно.  
Раньше он бы так и отправился спать со своим гневом, завернувшись в обиду, как в одеяло, но у него есть прекрасный учитель, не правда ли? И разве Оби-Ван не готов завершить свое обучение, освоив все дисциплины на высшем уровне? Так было сказано на Совете, значит, так и есть. Он трогает ребра слева - больно, почему-то не снаружи, а внутри, наверное, ударился. Сила принимает гнев, обиду, боль под ребрами, но успокоения нет.  
\- Ты не придешь? - спрашивает Квай-Гон из темноты.  
Оби-Ван не отвечает. Привыкай, думает он мстительно. Со сном придется попрощаться, этот юный гений не спит ни минуты с тех пор, как поселился в Храме. Тут же отбрасывает свою мысль с гадливостью - это в самом деле он подумал?  
Корусант протыкает ночь иглами разноцветной подсветки, даже в Храме не скрыться от его суетности. Оби-Ван переворачивается на бок, смотрит в окно: оперный театр, здание сената, бесконечные потоки спидеров и аэробусов. Я понимаю, что это важно, думает он. Нельзя оставлять талант такого масштаба без огранки. И Совет, конечно, не готов брать на себя такую ответственность. Иначе и придумать было нельзя. Но почему учитель каждый раз видит только что, что держит в руках, и забывает о том, что откладывает в сторону?

_Год назад_

Он читает, сидя в кресле, но внимание его уже отвлечено, и он готов сдаться. О капитуляции свидетельствует ленивая, ласковая улыбка, морщины вокруг глаз становятся видны яснее - вроде бы, их не больше, чем в прошлом году или два года назад.  
\- Уделят ли мне минутку? - спрашивает Оби-Ван, опустив голову на колено учителя.  
\- Если ты дашь мне дочитать главу, - Квай-Гон опускает ладонь ему на макушку. Ладонь тяжелая и горячая: не то ласка, не то попытка удержать на месте.  
Оби-Ван закрывает глаза и кончиками пальцев обводит коленную чашечку, сдвинув вбок подол кимоно - в Силе цвет ткани синий, глубокий и спокойный, как самое дно озер - ведет выше. Упражнение на внимание и концентрацию: закрой глаза и представь, как выглядит его кожа. Здесь шрам, о него пальцы спотыкаются, выпуклый, страшный рубец, след бластера. Здесь гладкая кожа, здесь горячо - в глубине бьется артерия. Здесь, выше, уже начинается запретная зона, и сейчас его...  
\- Знаешь ли ты, от какого монументального труда меня отвлекаешь? - Квай-Гон перехватывает его ладонь и целует ее.  
\- "О разведении трубопроводных червей"?  
\- Почти. "Искусство боя" Эзара Каффа. Его приписывали Одану Урру, пока не выяснилось, что трактат на три тысячи лет младше мастера. Очень любопытная глава о тактике работы световым мечом в тесном закрытом пространстве.  
Квай-Гон указывает Оби-Вану на кресло напротив себя.  
\- Правда, бедняга прославился совсем не книгой... Оби-Ван, что ты делаешь?  
\- Сажусь вам на колени. Это его, что ли, злые банты забодали?  
\- Не банты, - в голосе учителя появляется хрипотца, и это, конечно же, белый флаг - планшет мягко падает на пол, - Терентатек. Довольно жуткая история, в самом ситхском логове. А этот провал в тактической подготовке будет целиком и полностью на твоей совести, мой...  
Оби-Ван целует его, ему не важно, кто он, главное - чей он. 

_Шесть лет назад_

\- Оби-Ван, - учитель держит его за руку ласково, но крепко, - не нужно. Нам стоит успокоиться, еще раз все тщательно обдумать. Твое доверие бесценно. Конечно, ты дорог мне и я люблю тебя, но то, о чем ты говоришь, немного отличается... Как бы сказать... От принятого между учителем и учеником.  
\- Я знаю, - Оби-Ван стоит смирно.  
\- Это пройдет. Поверь мне. Пройдет, и останется наша дружба и приязнь.  
\- Нет, не пройдет.  
Квай-Гон хмурится, разглядывая Оби-Вана так, как будто судьба подсунула ему нерешаемую комбинацию в тактической игре:  
\- Падаван, прошу тебя - иди спать. Очень поздно. И тебе, и мне нужно набраться сил.  
\- Я могу лечь здесь? Пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня.  
\- Ну что ты будешь делать... Хорошо. Неси сюда спальник.  
Сердцу становится тесно в груди, ладони такие влажные, что ткань легкого одеяла скользит между пальцев - не подцепить. Сила ведет его; он знает, что пройдет любую проверку ожиданием, и сейчас ему достаточно того, что волосы Квай-Гона пахнут горной травой с маленькими фиолетовыми цветочками. 

_Двенадцать лет назад_

Оби-Ван смотрит ему в спину, между лопаток, и говорит про себя: если ты уйдешь, я умру. Если ты сейчас уйдешь и ничего не скажешь, я умру.

Но умирает не он.


End file.
